desi_and_baxter_most_amazing_adventures_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Photos of Us and Friends
This is a Album of us and friends messing around on our daily lifes XD, Yes including Marionette Lepuppet, Robert Marett and Other related pics. Pic's of us Batista Working out in Poke Gym.png|Batista Working out at Poke Gym MewFour Leg Lock.png|MewFour's Signature Leg Lock Move Acus trying to get her Bra on.png|Acus having a rough time putting on her bra King Ninja Pass out.png|Baxter Filming a Drunk King Ninja -Selfie.png|Riolu and Baxter taking a Selfie Five Nights at Must.png|Promotional Art of Five Night's at Musts Lugiatwo Comic.png|Lugiatwo's Comic Golden Freddy Trick.png|Must seemed to be fooled to the Golden Freddy Mask Trick Queen Ninja Photo.png|Queen Ninja saying "Hello" after the pic was tooken, She beat up the Camera Guy Zoroark Boxer.png|Did i also Mention that Zoroark is a Little Mac wannabe? She plays Smash 4 alot as Little Mac Must Halloween Costume.png|Must's Halloween Costume, She's a Witch Lugiatwo's Christmas.png|Lugiatwo's Christmas picture Must Halloween Costume 2.0.png|Full Shot of Must cosplaying a Witch Must, MewFour, Zoroark and Lugiatwo.png|Must with her 3 partners Giant Palkia.png|Palkia is a giantess and now wants to destroy stuff, Also Palkia is revealved to be a "She" in today's RP Acus Cookies.png|Acus loves Cookies sometimes, so we took a pic of her eating one MewFour is Hungry.png|Mewfour is Hungry...Uh oh... Z Hug.png|After when Baxter has saved Z from Mewfour, Z has been Befriending and Protecting Baxter after that, which she is Baxter's 2nd Best friend as a Pokemon (His first best friend is Batista), She and Charizard are also Baxter's Bodyguards Must Reading a Book.png|Must went silly today and took Baxter's clothes and wore them, don't worry baxter has other clothing in his closet but he wears those clothes must wear, He did actually knock her out by glomping her to take his clothes back once! XD Queen Ninja Sunbathing.png|Queen Ninja sunbaths sometimes Pool Pic Day.png|Picture of our Pool in the day Pool Pic Night.png|Pic of our Pool in the Night, very pretty Kawaii sitting.png|Kawaii posing for the Camera Mewfour Armpit.png|Probably the stupitest idea ever...Mewfour's armpits are ticklish Lugiatwo Yoga.png|Lugiatwo doing some Yoga :D Movie Scene.png|Baxter and his friends that play Gmod and other games watching a very funny rated R Movie King Ninja Pass Out 2.png|"GO HOME KING NINJA YOUR DRUNK!" Lugiatwo Suprise.png|Lugiatwo getting ready to attack! O_O Zoroark sitting.png|Zoroark sitting in a nice day Charizard with Baxter.png|Charizard and Baxter both in Pajamas together hanging out Mewfour Wrestling Outfit.png|I think this is Mewfour's Wrestling Costume or something? Baxstar Jogging Outfit.png|Baxstar in her Jogging clothing, except her shoes are off in this pic Batista Chilling.png|Batista Chilling out Male Delphox vs. King Ninja.png|I remember when me and desi with our friends founded a Fennekin while swimming in a lake, it though Batista and Must were his parents however, Batista and Must weren't parents, so Desi had an idea to bring it back to his family as they got out to dry off, me and him walked to find his home, we did found it after being stopped acouple of times so we met his parents. They were BIG! i mean i looked up at a 9'10 Male Delphox and a 7'5 Female Delphox, so anyways we stayed for the night, but in the morning....i woke up in must's belly, silly delphox...well anyways I did pet the male delphox and he loved it, also he knows King Ninja well, because King got drunk and did a thing to his wife so this is why King Ninja is a rival to the male delphox (like from the pic you are watching). Also i think the name of the 9'10 delphox is zeus...eh...i forgot since it was a very long time, maybe desi knows...i think he knows he might not....just maybe Baxter's Punishment.png|Must sometimes punishes me if i did a bad thing i do c'mon i do alot of my things i do in life, so must did it for the first time when me and acus were partying too hard and both of us got into trouble... Mega Charizard X with her friend.png|Charizard in her Mega form looking at her friend baxter Must Selfie Bikini.png|Must taking a Selfie in the bathroom before going out to swim Lugiatwo waking baxter up.png|Pic of the recent rp with Lugiatwo waking baxter up :3 King Ninja headlocking.png|King Ninja headlocking Baxter Pool Night.png|Baxter sometimes loves to go swimming after the dark ^^ Dialga vs. Baxter.png|Uh oh! Dialga wants to play! :O Zoroark Grin.png|I think one time when Mewfour was feeling bad and baxter made her feel better by swimming, Zoroark saw him and was ready to eat him! O_O but Mewfour stopped her ^_^ WHY YOU LITTLE!.png|WHY YOU LITTLE! Z underground.png|Baxter sometimes can't see in the dark, but if he cant he has Z for a light ^^ Mewfour Headlock.png|So....Mewfour has great MMA Style and i can only wrestle Acus and Baxter on a Swim Day.png|Acus in a Swimsuit hanging at the pool with baxter WHY YOU LITTLE! 2.png|Kawaii: WHY YOU LITTLE! Must Strong Berry.png|This is what happens when a pokemon eats a strong berry Nosebleed.png|Yep! He nosebleeds to see a sexy girl X3 Palkia on the Phone.png|Palkia's on the phone! ._. Suspect.png|Baxter and King Ninja doing that Suspect Vine, baxter can't drive >< also Baxter is wearing his Tomodachi Life Outfit Lugiatwo Oblivion Wing.png|Lugiatwo used Oblivion Wing Acus Selfie.png|Acus taking a selfie Foxy Feast.png|Um...what on earth is Must and Zoroark doing?! DELPHOX!.png|Must being a Foxy Mama T.V..png|Baxter watching T.V. Lazy Boy.png|Baxter sometimes loves to sleep Baxstar Crazy.png|Baxstar has this thing called a "Crazy Disorder" and she can go non-stop psycho! O_O what? she gone crazy last night! Z vs. Cobra hitting guy.png|Someday Z meets this guy who slapped that poor cobra in the head making him flee it'll be hilarious XD yet Z can actually squash people, shes a Zygarde so what? the way how she does it is if she pins u down & starts to put all her weight on you, she does it to must mostly XD Lugiatwo Puff Up.png|Lugiatwo's grey hair can puff up at anytime Queen Ninja's Game.png|Queen Ninja is good at this game were she can prevent baxter from going back inside Lazy Charizard.png|Parody of how Charizard is lazy in the anime Smells good today.png|Zoroark has a powerful smell, and she can smell better than all of us, uh..she can actually smell her prey down if they run away from her Riolu Slap.png|Yes bax was being a peeper today Kawaii, Mewfour and Charizard taking a pic.png|Mewfour, Kawaii and Charizard all together Baxter vs. King Ninja.png|Baxter and King facing off Baxter at a Drunk Party.png|Baxter got drunk at a party Lugiatwo's Room.png|RP scene today, Lugiatwo has baxter in her room, baxter isn't shrunken its how big lugiatwo is actually being a 19'00 bird Baxter and Zoroark Kiss.png|Baxter never was kissed by a pokemon before, he kissed kawaii before Free Back Rides.png|baxter got free rides and kawaii was first Must Doritos Commercial.png|Drawing parody of the banned Doritos Commercial King_and_Queen_vs._Baxter.png|Oh boy, Baxter wouldn't like 2 ninja frogs against 1 human Must_hugging_a_baxter_plush.png|Must got a baxter plushie Z_being_Z.png|Z being Z Acus Workout.png|Acus working out for ya! Baxstar Easter.png|Happy Easter from Baxstar Lugiatwo holding chibi baxter.png|If Lugiatwo were to encounter anything cute, she'll cry in joy and hold it and wants to keep it. If you look cute to her, she'll want to keep you since she loves cute stuff Zoroark tackles baxter.png|Happened last night in the RP. Gamer Gals.png|Mewfour and Zoroark being gamer girls with each other. No Shirts.png|Mewfour isn't allowed to wear shirts in battle by Mario. MewFour_Strikes_Back!.png|Mewfour challenged baxter in smash 4 finally. Riolu_flying_on_mewfour.png|Riolu flying on Mewfour Do_not_touch_a_female_mewtwo.png|Wrong Place Baxter! Play Time.png|Oh no! Zoroark, Mewfour and Lugiatwo came to play! Baxter ruined the fun.png|baxter ruined lugiatwo's fun of relaxing by relaxing...ON HER NOSE! Must kidnapped baxter.png|Must got plans in her spellbook on poor baxter Mewfour and Baxter height comparrison.png|Everyone in the series is mostly taller than Baxter, some are about his height and some are shorter than him. Zoroark being naughty.png|Zoroark is a naughty pokemon in the series, she recently got baxter in trouble for looking at girls and making a video of it like this one he did https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYXEXJLfH-M Happy Summer 2015.png|Must being bad in summer New way to not look at girls.png|Riolu blinded baxter Lugiatwo Puff up 2.png|Lugiatwo puffed up again Elissa put human down!.png|Baxter is now Elissa's pet Pic's with Marionette Lepuppet RP 11081553_794726187285371_1077789696_n.jpg|Jenny The Shark Sonikku and Baxter.png|Baxter's recent adopted pet Sonikku Sonikku Easter.png|Sonikku on Easter Sonikku_with_Baxter_again.png|What lies out there for us.....will be an Adventure for all times Together and forever Welcome_to_the_Asylum.png|Welcome to the asylum! Sonikku Sexy.png|Sonikku got Back! Sonikku Coat.png|Sonikku wearing a lab coat.....and Stripped panties! Stop starin you pervs.png|Stop Starin' at her you sick perverts! Sonikku Lifeguard.png|Sonikku being a lifeguard and that face she does makes her blush. Jenny Adan Bikini.png|Summer is here around my area! so heres jenny in a bikini Pic's with Robert Marett RP 11059428_1592137907694529_180344675290241228_n.png|During a Worst Booty Voting time! Foxy Came up as the winner! With Toy Chica being a Runner-up Pic's with Faith Wagner RP Aroura.jpg|This is Aroura, She is Faith's OC Giant Stuff Oh also artwork of characters who are giant will appear here Movie Night.png|Movie Night as Charizard has Baxter shrunken watching a movie while resting on her belly Inside Must's Mouth.png|Baxter Hanging onto the Uterus in Must's Maw Baxstar Stomp.png|Baxstar stomps YOU! Desi loves eating mouse.png|Desi is a Snowcat after all, He can encounter a Mouse and he loves to eat them. He also thinks shrunken people are mouses Too big Mega Kawaii.png|Guess that Kawaii ate a Mega Mushroom while in Mega Evolution by Accident Charizard pretending to be giant.png|Charizard and Baxter screwing around at night ^^ Giant Mewfour.png|Uh oh Mewfour looks down on U! (the viewer) Giant Queen.png|Queen Ninja shrunk baxter and now has him in her palm of her hand Kawaii Butt.png|(This was kind of a risk i was afraid to post this o_o) Kawaii sat on baxter Mewfour hates bugs.png|Mewfour gave baxter 5 seconds to get out of her room before she will stomp him Zoroark smooches.png|Zoroark giving too much smooching to Baxter Happy Mothers Day.png|Happy Mothers Day 2015! Super Smash Bros. 4 Smash Bros. Photos come here ^_^ Baxter and Baxstar in Smash.jpg|Baxter and Baxstar in Smash Baxstar Smash Bros. Art.png|Baxstar in Smash Bros. Acus Smash Bros. Art.png|Acus in Smash Bros. Baxter Ewers Smash Bros. Art.png|Baxter in Smash Bros. Peeping baxter ssb4.jpg|peeping on zoroark (giratina form) Desi's Drawings 10913137_721591457955186_439469978_n.jpg|Zoroark: oh baxter i went crazy again! >:3 Jenny's Drawings Robert's Drawings Faith's Drawings Aroura.jpg|This is Aroura, She is Faith's OC Baxter and Baxstar Baxter and Baxstar.png|Official art for the show